seaworld_goldcoast_australiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Rescue
Annaliserocks217 06:16, May 7, 2015 (UTC) About Jet Rescue is a blue track launch coaster that's located at the SeaWorld GoldCoast Themepark. It's themed to riding on SeaWorld Rescue Foundation rescue jets to save an injured seal. It's a ride that relies on lots of fast twists and launches, rather than drops and loops. In fact, it is the only launch ride currently operating in SeaWorld. It contains a height of 6 metres (20ft) and a length of 560 metres (1840 feet), however the duration is still only 32 seconds due to it having a top speed of 70 kilometres per hour (43 miles per hour) which also stays close to that speed throughout the other parts of the ride too. Because of the Jet Rescue's speed (throughout the whole ride), it can carry 800 riders per hour. This might also be because there are two ride trains that can carry a total of 16 riders each (8 rows and 2 jets per row). Jet Description Jet Rescue contains 2 trains of 16 Sea World Rescue Foundation jets. Around the outside of the jets is a white bottom base, equipped with black rectangle shaped grips on top. Around this base is a thin black line, that highlights the end of the jet's bottom curve. On the inside side of the base is also rectangle shaped foot holes, with grip inside for the riders to place their feet. On the top of the jet's white base is a dark Sea World coloured blue base that forms into the rider's seat. The black part of this base has a Sea World logo and a Jet Rescue one below it. Additionally attached to the top of the black paint, is the jet's rear view mirrors which isn't necessary for the riders' use, and only serves as decoration. Coming out of the back of the black part of this base, is the adapter for the handle bars, which unlike the rear view mirrors, riders must hold onto. The lap bar for the ride is attached onto a pole that comes out of a slit which enables it to go up and down, when the ride isn't in action. Requirements * Riders to be the height of 125-200cm (4 ft 1 in to 6 ft) * Riders who are pregnant or have certain medical conditions are not allowed to ride. * Riders who cannot ride due to the size of the seat. * The ride cannot run in particular weather. Queue/waiting experience The queue lines for Jet Rescue is located in a small undercover area (beside the ride station). A blue sign above the area has the Jet Rescue logo with the Sea World one above. The queue is separated with blue rails that separate two rows for waiting. If the rows are full, the waiting time is at an estimate of 15 minutes, however riders get to watch on 4 TV screens placed on walls above the jets, that explain the rescue mission, how to get on the ride and safety requirements. Upon arrival at the end of the second row, there is a gate that ride staff must open to lead to the station, where there is a set of 8 automatic gates. At this point riders must stand in front of one of the gates with two people each one. When the next train of jets to pull up, the automatic gates open. The riders must assign themselves onto the jets in their row, with the same procedure the video demonstrates. Pulling down the lap bar and holding onto the jet ski hand bars, is vitally required for safety. The ride staff will then walk through and check everyone's bar for safety concerns. Ride Experience Before the ride for Jet Rescue starts (in the station) there is loud audio that comes from the speakers, which is the audio of bubbles in the water. After this plays, the ride immediately launches itself at maximum speed along a straight long track before taking a sharp twist to the right. This twist then leads across a long curve and then goes up into a slight left pointed curve but then turns into a tiny straight hill. It then goes into a quick left curve, followed by an even shorter right turn that leads into a narrow brown cave. Once in the cave the ride immediately proceeds to its second maximum speed launch along side quick seal audio that is played inside the cave. Upon exit of the cave the ride takes another right curve, followed by 3 other direction changing turns as the ride passes scenery such as rocks and a lake while tracks escalate up and down. There is another left curve that leads along another long right curve that escalates higher. The train takes a short right to a straight track equipped with brakes, that leads back to the station. After riders get off the rescue jets they must step on the right exit side of the station and proceed onto the exit path. Manufacturing History Jet Rescue officially opened in on the 26th of December 2008 and was manufactured by Intamin. The plans and constructions for Jet Rescue began in 2008, in a small area of The Sea World Ski Lake (located north of the bridge). The area was filled with sand for a new attraction to be built, with even The SeaWorld Train closed due to construction machines not being able to access the construction site. Blue structure poles first started to be built and were finished in July. A hole in the sand for a hydraulic system for the ride was also being dug in August along with the track pieces arriving. However the tracks' instalment did not start until late September. After that, construction for the ride's station was being made with brakes already equipped in place. The ride's tracks were finally done a long way throughout October, with the construction also starting to work on the themes surrounding the track in November. The ride was finally viewed public in late November and then was being tested in December before finally officially opened in the 26th. Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/rides/jet-rescue.aspx Trivia * This is the only currently operating SeaWorld ride that contains two launches. * This is the fastest currently operating ride at SeaWorld. * This ride could be linked to the Storm Coaster because in the instructional video played in the queue it mentions "A storm is coming" which is interesting as both rides are located near each other. However it has not been confirmed by Sea World or Sea World staff that this is true. * This is the only SeaWorld launch coaster. * The Jet Rescue seems to close a lot due to maintenance a lot more often than the other rides, possibly because it operates on a lot stricter weather conditions. * The jets in Jet Rescue are coloured accordingly to Sea World's logo colours. Gallery Jet Rescue.jpg Jet Rescue 9.jpg Jet Rescue 8.jpg Jet Rescue 7.jpg Jet Rescue 6.jpg Jet Rescue 10.jpg Jet Rescue 1.jpg Jet Rescue 5.jpg Jet Rescue 11.jpg Jet Rescue Jets.jpg Jet Rescue Jets 1.jpg Category:Rides